Embarrassment and Love all at Once
by Xiao Lang Aishiteru Ying Fa
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Sakura cries on prom night because of humiliation, and her saviour is none other than Syaoran... short but kawaii SS


Embarrassment and Love all at Once  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of its characters etc etc etc... so don't sue me or anything  
  
Summary: Sakura cries on prom night because of humiliation, and her saviour is none other than Syaoran... short but kawaii S+S  
  
Author's Note: Hey y'all again this is my second fanfic! Quite kawaii! Enjoy!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Tonight was the night. It was the time for the prom at Tomoeda High School. Kinomoto Sakura was dressed and getting ready in her bedroom. Usually, Tomoyo would make her dresses, but not this time. Tomoyo was away on holiday in England, so she had had to buy herself a dress. She sighed.  
  
Her prom dress was a very tight fitting strapless dark blue dress. It contrasted exquisitely to her emerald eyes and auburn hair. It was plain and simple; definitely a change from Tomoyo's creations. But the sides of the top of the dress was shown and held down with thin criss-crossing rope (you know one of those rope-like things they put on fabric and has colour? If you don't, just try to imagine it). She put in her earrings and headed out the door. She found she could hardly breathe but it was too late to change anything now.  
  
Her doorbell rang and was answered by her brother, Touya, who only glared at him and didn't invite him in. Sakura had been asked to attend the dance with the captain of the hockey team, Jun Tanaka, but she had been hoping that Syaoran would have asked her but had been too late. She went to the front door where she pushed Touya aside and was lead to Jun's car. He was wearing a black tux and his hair had been combed neatly.  
  
At the prom...  
  
Sakura walked in the front doors beside Jun, and her heart sank when she saw Syaoran with a girl clinging on his arm. Michiko Morisato. She looked at her in envy and jealousy.  
  
"Let's dance," said Jun, leading her to the dance floor, where he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed hers behind his neck. Sakura stayed as far away from him as possible. After they had danced, with Jun trying to get closer and Sakura backing away each time, she sat down on a chair with Jun standing in front of her.  
  
"Why won't you let me come closer?" he asked, frustrated. "You know, I can do a lot more for you than all of these guys combined."  
  
Syaoran was watching from afar at Sakura and Jun, with Michiko tugging on his sleeve and asking him to dance. He paid no attention to her. The only reason he had come with her was because some of his friends had played a joke on him and had set him up. They had dared him to go with her, and Syaoran was not a person to step down from a dare or a challenge.  
  
Sakura and Jun...  
  
"Come on, baby..." said Jun, getting closer and closer to Sakura who was still sitting down. His hands found a firm grip on her waist and he slipped his thumb in the side of her dress where is was open. It crawled up her skin until he reached her breast, and Sakura stood up quickly. Then came the disaster.  
  
There was a loud tearing sound as Sakura's dress ripped down the side, exposing her breast to everyone. She quickly covered herself and ran out the door as tears made their way down her cheeks. She could hear laughing as she darted outside. She sat on a bench away from the gym where the prom was held, and started to cry.  
  
Back at the prom...  
  
Syaoran saw Sakura rush out the door and was going to go after her when people started to laugh and snicker. He shot them all death glares that quickly shut them up, and soon enough he had made the whole gym silent. Then he ran out the doors out into the cold night air.  
  
He heard soft sobbing coming from afar, and slowly approached Sakura. She looked up to see a blur of chocolate brown hair and concerned amber eyes. Syaoran. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around Sakura, while Sakura cried freely onto his now soaking wet tuxedo. He whispered soothing words to her until her sobs presided to occasional hiccups.  
  
"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked softly. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"I don't...want...Touya and...otou-san to...see me...like this..." she hiccupped. He nodded in understanding.  
  
"I'll take you to my house if you want," he said.  
  
"I don't want to make you miss the prom," said Sakura.  
  
"No, it's okay, I didn't like it anyway. The only reason I came is---This time, Sakura nodded and allowed herself to be carried by Syaoran to his car. He gently lowered her onto the front seat, and they drove in silence to his apartment.  
  
Syaoran's apartment...  
  
"How're you feeling?" asked Syaoran, sitting down beside Sakura, handing her some honey milk.  
  
"Much better," she replied, smiling. "Arigatoo gozaimasu, Syaoran."  
  
"You know, you look really good with that on," he teased. She was wearing one of Syaoran's big T-shirts that hung down almost to her knees. it was a light green, almost white, that had a ying yang on the front. Sakura giggled.  
  
"I'm sure you'd look good in it too," she teased back. Syaoran let out a manly laugh. Wow, he looks so happy these days. He's never been like this before... Sakura gasped silently. I know! she thought.  
  
"Syaoran," she paused, "are you in love?" Syaoran's smile instantly faded and he turned crimson.  
  
"Well...I...um..." he stuttered. Sakura giggled.  
  
"So you are in love," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. Syaoran let out a low chuckle.  
  
"Hai, I must admit, I am," he said shyly.  
  
"Oh," was all Sakura could say. "will you tell me who it is?" she added a while later, and this time the sadness in her voice was unmistakeable.  
  
"Sakura..."he sounded nervous. "I'm in love...with you," he said, as he inched closer. His lips brushed against Sakura's before capturing them in a passionate kiss. Sakura opened her mouth slightly, granting him access. The two lovers' tongues twisted around each other until they broke apart for air. Sakura grinned broadly, the sadness gone replaced by pure bliss.  
  
"Aishiteru, my cherry blossom," he whispered huskily in her ear.  
  
"Aishiteru, my little wolf," she replied, locking him in an embrace and then a kiss.  
  
The young couple didn't have a care in the world at this moment, all they wanted was to make this kiss last forever.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Note: THE END!!! How did you like that? This story was nagging at the back of my head and it finally came out. I hope you enjoyed it and please remember to R + R! Au revoir, Xiao Lang Aishiteru Ying Fa 


End file.
